User blog:Chinaisimmortal/December 25/26, 2009
Konnichiwa everybody! I'm sorry I couldn't post on my blog yesterday (Merry Christmas by the way everybody! *blows kiss*). :'-( I know, sad, for all you fans out there. So I'm going to combine my blog post from yesterday with mine today. Hope you enjoy! December 25, 2009 Konnichiwa! Merry Christmas! How's everybody doing? Did you guys get LOTS of presents? Did Finland show up at your door dressed up as Santa Claus and gave you guys presents? XD Anyhow, I don't think Santa knew that I was going to be in Las Vegas, so I'll just open my presents when I get home. I've been talking with my friends on Meez in my free time. I've also just recently listened to one of America's theme songs, W.D.C. World Dancing on my friend heinkel_krieg's playlist. I'm dancing to it right now! XD The part where they play the Star Spangled Banner was kinda cheesily hilarious! XD Thanks for uploading it Heinkel! We're best friends and we go to the same school. Yay! :-) By the way, her Hetalia Wikia username is Midnight Tea, so post a comment on her blog please! So today we went to the Red Rock Canyon State Park (a segment of the Grand Canyon National Park) and the Hoover Dam. I was thinking, "Why are we going somewhere on Christmas Day, when all the shops are closed and shouldn't we be staying home?" Oh well, I guess it was worth it! The Red Rock Park was absolutely amazing, and it was so beautiful! We took tons of pictures! Also, when we went to the Hoover Dam, it was also amazing, with the water being so crystal blue clear and beautiful! We also took tons of pictures there too! It was worth the long ride and the early wake-up! By the way, my avatar for my username is only temporary, the cookie reminded me of the stars on China's flag. I've been trying to experiment with different avatars, because I want something that is very Hetalia China oriented. I need some more suggestions! If you guys have any suggestions, please tell me so that I can experiment with them and pick one! I don't want to be the only Hetalia username without a decent avatar! WAAAANNNN! :'-( Also, did I spell Konnichiwa right? I'm very finicky about my spelling, I never got one word wrong on my tests. Everywhere says it's the correct spelling of it, but I know an alternate spelling is Konichiwa. Please let me know so I can fix it! Sayonara, everybody! Love you all! XOXO, -Katie December 26, 2009 Hi, everyone! So today we went shopping at Premiere Outlet Mall on Charleston Boulevard. They had an AMAZING variety of clothing, accessories, shoes, etc. They had a TON of name brands, including BCBG Max Azria, Burberry, Gap, Miss Sixty, Dolce and Gabbana, Tommy Hilfiger, Polo Ralph Lauren, Juicy Couture (they had an EXTREMELY LONG line to get in), Claire's, Lancome, you name it, they have pretty much EVERYTHING! They even had a Godiva Chocolatier, which was good for me since I LOVE CHOCOLATE! But I couldn't shop for long before my feet started killing me. Probably it was because I was wearing Shape-Ups. I hate to break it to you, but I think I'm very fat, even though my friends say I'm skinny. I'm 5'4 and 110 pounds, which is 15 pounds overweight in China compared to my age (I don't want to tell you my age, sorry. Personal info, ding ding ding!). So I'm trying to lose 15 pounds right now. But I don't think that will happen. See, I may be skinny as my friends say, but I'm a total pig. Even though one of my friends has two friends that are kinda overweight, I bet that I would win an eating contest against them, I had three hamburgers today (2 for lunch, 1 for dinner), but I lost the weight through wastage. So today I had my first In-N-Out Burger, which happened to be very good, as the celebrities said (I want to be an actress when I grow up). It was so good that I ate my meal in, like, 15 minutes. See, I told you I was a pig! But I'm not a pig like America, who eats like, 1 billion hamburgers a day. Also, I don't go blabbing on like "I'm the Hero!" like America either. But I really think the Chinese diet would work for him ("Drink Green Tea with every meal!") XD Also, I've noticed that when he says "I choose you, China!" that it sounds like he's been watching too much Pokemon! XD Well, I gotta go now, so see you all tomorrow! Hugs and kisses are my Christmas presents to you guys this year! Bye everyone! *blows kisses and gives hugs* XOXO, -Katie